


ℝ𝔼𝔻 𝕊𝕂𝕌𝕃𝕃

by god_pf_yaoi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FRIDAY isn't there, FRIDAY will be a service dog, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Spiritually/in computer code, Steve Rogers bashing, Team Cap bashing, Team IronMan, Wanda Maximoff bashing, but not really, dont hate her, not an AI, peitro hates wanda, pietro joins team ironman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_pf_yaoi/pseuds/god_pf_yaoi
Summary: ℕ𝔸𝕄𝔼: 𝕊ℂℍ𝕄𝕀𝔻𝕋-𝔻𝔸ℕ𝕀𝔼𝕃𝕊 , 𝔼𝕃𝕀𝔸                              ℍ𝕐𝔻ℝ𝔸𝔻𝕆𝔹: 𝟙𝟘-𝟙𝟡-𝟙𝟡𝟙𝟟𝕊𝕊ℕ: 𝟝𝟟𝟜-𝟜𝟜-𝟜𝟠𝟚𝟛𝕋𝕀𝕋𝕃𝔼: ℝ𝔼𝔻 𝕊𝕂𝕌𝕃𝕃𝔻𝔼𝕊ℂℝ𝕀ℙ𝕋𝕀𝕆ℕ: 𝔹𝕃𝕆ℕ𝔻𝔼 ℍ𝔸𝕀ℝ, 𝔹𝕃𝕌𝔼 𝔼𝕐𝔼𝕊ℝ𝔸ℂ𝔼: ℂ𝔸𝕌ℂ𝔸𝕊𝕀𝔸ℕ𝔾𝔼ℕ𝔻𝔼ℝ: 𝔽𝔼𝕄𝔸𝕃𝔼𝕃𝔸ℕ𝔾𝕌𝔸𝔾𝔼 (𝕊): 𝔼ℕ𝔾𝕃𝕀𝕊ℍ, 𝔾𝔼ℝ𝕄𝔸ℕ, ℝ𝕌𝕊𝕊𝕀𝔸ℕ, 𝕃𝔸𝕋𝕀ℕ, 𝕀𝕋𝔸𝕃𝕀𝔸ℕ, 𝕁𝔸ℙ𝔸ℕ𝔼𝕊𝔼, 𝕂𝕆ℝ𝔼𝔸ℕ, 𝕌𝕂ℝ𝔸𝕀ℕ𝕀𝔸ℕ, 𝔽ℝ𝔼ℕℂℍ.𝔻𝔼𝕊𝕀𝔾ℕ𝔸𝕋𝕀𝕆ℕ:ℙ𝕦𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕔𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕔 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕫𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕎𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕠𝕝𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕣, 𝕁𝔸𝕄𝔼𝕊 𝔹𝕌ℂℍ𝔸ℕ𝔸ℕ 𝔹𝔸ℝℕ𝔼𝕊, 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕤 𝕒𝕥 𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, ℝ𝔼𝔻 ℝ𝕆𝕆𝕄.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)/Howard Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	ℝ𝔼𝔻 𝕊𝕂𝕌𝕃𝕃

**Author's Note:**

> Elia, Howard, and Bucky are all roughly the same age, with Steve being a year younger then Bucky. 
> 
> The reason why Elia, Bucky, and Howard are in a polyamorous relationship, is because I think that it could justify or give Howard some sort of redemption piece. Plus, we don't actually know anything about Maria, aside from her being Tony's mother, and in the fandom, either a woman riddled with drugs and alcohol who didn't pay attention to Tony as a child, or a confidant Italian woman who was in some way silenced or weakened by Howard.
> 
> As you can tell by the tags, this won't follow the MCU timeline to a T. This is how I picture how it should've gone, along with a new character.

Talsi Latvia, 1924. { **Elia would be 18, Howard in his early 20s, and Bucky is either 18 or 20.}**

Elia was siting in her room, listening to her mother hum a song as she braided her hair. She was told on Thursday that she would wear her best clothes because the Früher was coming to her town. So here she was, wearing a white dress with white stockings and black buckle shoes. her jacket would've been white or periwinkle blue to match her eyes, but the soldier accompanying her insisted that she was to wear a brown blazer with the Früher's swastika sash on her left arm.

Her father complimented her when she twirled around in the living room the night before, saying that she would be the most important person there, aside from the Früher obviously. Her mother however, stayed quite until she tucked her in that night. She muttered how she wouldn't allow the Früher to take way her daughter. She told her to always watch the people around her, and to not trust anyone. 

Elia never understood her mother. When father was at home, she would be praising the Früher like everyone else in town did, but when it was just her and Elia, she would curse him to the deepest depth's of hell as she spoke on the hidden radio in her powder box. She spoke in a language she couldn't understand, and when she asked her about it when she put the radio back in it's hiding spot, she would smile and pet her hair, telling her that she was speaking to the winning side of the war. She would try to teach Elia this language, from speaking it to writing in it. She told her it was called English, and that where she was from, it was normal for her to speak like that. She understood what her mother was saying now, and she could write English almost as good as he mother could, but no matter how hard they tried, she could never speak a lick a English. Her sentences were slow and broken, and her accent made it hard to understand what she was saying.   
  
Sometimes, her mother allowed her to great the voice on the radio, speaking in broken english. The voice would laugh and reply that once they arrived in 'America' (where ever that was), she would become and honorary 'Stark'. She never learnt what America and Stark were, but from what her mother said, they were apart of the good guys. Surely they must know the Früher well then.

Elia was playing with her fingers when her father walked in. He was dressed in his best uniform, the Früher's swastika proudly standing out against his lapels. She could sense her mother's well hidden distaste for the symbol on her father's arm, maybe because of the small smudge of ink on the inside of the sash? "You ready to go my darling's?"

Her mother nodded silently as she slowly pulled the sash up her arm. Elia jumped down from her chair and hugged her father's leg. "Am I going to please the Früher father?"

Her father smiled widely as he picked her up and spun her around. He gave her praising's and love, her mother standing silently next to the chair. Her father put her down before leaving the room again, leaving her and her mother.

Elia took hold of her mother's hands and gave her a small grin. "Don't be sad mother. Happy! We be with Stark and America one day!" Elia spoke in English, before running after her father, unaware that she spoke a full sentence. Her mother stayed in the room alone, looking around her daughter's room.

A few stray tear's fell down her face. She hated the fact that her daughter was on the wrong side of the war. If she had only gone back to America, then she could be protected as the allies. Now, it was to late to save her. She was wearing that damned Swastika, she sang Hitler's anthem everyday at school, she even gave little baked goods to the soldier's that passed their home. She was too good for this world, she shouldn't have been born at this day and age.

She put her hands in her pocket, clutching the gun in her pocket. She was be able to see her daughter grow up into the beautiful women she would be, but wouldn't be able to see how she would fare in the real world, and she made her peace with that.

At least she could ensure her future, and hopefully end this dreadful war.


End file.
